Petualangan Seks Sehun
by MackerelPasta
Summary: Sehun dan penisnya sudah terkenal di seluruh kampung. Sedari kecil lontong besar sudah menggantung di tengah selangkangannya. Hal ini membuat Sehun selalu menjadi bahan obrolan perempuan-perempuan di satu desa. Lantas ketika Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang gagah, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan penisnya itu? SEHUN CENTRIC,SEHUN X EVERYONE, YAOI, GS,SLIGHT BESTIALLY


Petualangan Seks Sehun – Bagian 1 (1/3)

Cast : Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun (Not Appear Yet)

Pairing : SeBaek, HunChan, HunHan, HunSoo

Disclaimer : Ini **sama sekali bukan kisah karangan author** , ini adalah kisah yang author ambil dari salah satu situs cerita dewasa yang author ubah karakternya menjadi Sehun Centric. Dengan judul yang berbeda dan beberapa perubahan-perubahan kecil demi kepentingan cerita.

 **Read The Notes Below, After Reading.**

* * *

Oh Sehun memang sudah terkenal di kampungnya, kejantanannya paling Besar. Waktu masih kecil saja, waktu belum sunat, kalau main bersama kami di lapangan, biasa ia dipanggil "LONTONG".

Bagaimana tidak. Anak seumur segitu kejantanannya yang masih berkulup itu, sudah bergantung oleng kekiri kekanan 18 cm panjangnya. Dan kepala penisnya bulat lonjong segede biji nangka. Dasar anaknya putih pucat, maka di-isu-kan di kampung sebagai anak "vampire"

"Wah itu nanti kalau sudah dewasa kayak apa ? Enak banget tuh istrinya diperkosa…!"

Begitu celoteh orang dikampung. Pengalaman seks pertama Sehun terjadi waktu dia masih kecil saat bermain dengan anak-anak lain ketika mengembala kambing. Waktu itu mereka iseng memilih kambing yang agak gemuk, berdaging, lalu dijepit kedua kakinya, kemudian digamparin dan diuyel-uyel vagina kambing itu, tujuannya supaya vagina itu menonjol dan bengkak sampai menetes cairan beningnya keluar.

Kambingnya sendiri cuma merem melek saja mata dan kepalanya sedikit menjulur ke bawah. Sehun biasa yang ngaceng duluan. Gak sabaran dia obok-obok vagina kambing yang sudah bengkak itu dengan jari-jari tangannya, sampai kambingnya mengembik.

Biasanya penis kambing jantan kan kecil panjang, lubang vagina kambing juga kecil banget, sempit. Jadi dimasukin jari dulu oleh si Sehun agar tidak kaget dengan batangnya nanti yang segede pentungan, lalu pantat kambingnya oleng kekiri kekanan seperti orang yang lagi gatel saja. Di sodok-sodok dengan satu jari terasa licin, lalu dengan dua ujung jari, dibelahlah lobang vagina kambing itu seperti durian, sehingga terbuka dan kelihatan celah dalamnya yang menyempit mengempot-empot minta di terobos.

Segera saja Sehun mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke arah lubang vagina kambing itu. Lalu ….Hegh…..! Hanya ujungnya saja yang masuk ke bibir vagina. Kepala penisnya belum masuk seluruhnya. Dia dorong sedikit dan dipaksa masuk, tetapi kambing meronta. Maka kami teman-teman nya memegangi kambing itu, dan menekuk kaki depannya, sehingga posisinya nampak seperti anjing yang ingin bersetubuh karena kaki belakangnya kami biarkan tetap tegak.

Oh Sehun mendorong terus ujung penisnya. Belum juga mau masuk, tetapi seluruh gumpalan klitoris kambing yang sudah bengkak itu yang semula nongol menggumpal di luar, sekarang jadi melesak ke dalam, sehingga tidak keliatan lagi. Si kambing mengembek-embek. Lalu Sehun merundukkan badannya, dipeluknya leher kambing itu dari atas punggungnya. Sekarang kepala Sehun tepat di samping leher kambing, sehingga kambing itu tidak lagi banyak bergerak. Bersamaan dengan itu dia dorong pantatnya ke depan hingga melesaklah batangan kontolnya ke dalam dan tinggal sepertiganya yang masih nampak.

Kambing menelosorkan kepalanya ke tanah, lidahnya menjulur mengalir air liurnya dan matanya kedip-kedip saja. Mungkin inilah kenikmatan terbesar bagi kambing itu, dan dia sedang bersyukur.

" Ennnaaaagghhhhh … " desah si Sehun.

Kami semua ngiler dan ngaceng dengan keras. Si Kris, anak umur 12 tahun, yang juga nonton serius banget, malahan sudah basah celana kolornya terkena tumpahan spermanya.

Sehun mengencangkan pelukannya di leher kambing. Sekarang dia menekankan lebih dalam lagi sisa batangan penis tebalnya yang belum masuk, terus dilanjutkannya dengan gerakan memompa, tarik sodok, tarik sodok vagina kambing itu sudah mulai licin walaupun masih sangat ketat. Maka akhirnya disodokkannya keseluruhan batang penis si Sehun ke dalam, menjadi ambles tak kelihatan lagi. Heran si kambing kelihatan menikmati banget. Matanya merem melek sambil lidahnya menjulur keluar mengalir air liurnya.

Si Kai, temannya yang sama-sama masih kanak-kanak ikut bernafsu pengen coli lalu dikocok penisnya.

"Enak Kai ?"

" He-emmmmm " sambil terus mengocok.

Yang lainnya pun mengikut.

Dan Sehun terus menyetubuhi si kambing sambil keringatnya bercucuran. Kami semua ketawa-ketawa.

Sehun menghantam terus nonok bengkak itu dengan kontolnya yang pucat menampilkan urat-urat yang masih tipis, disodoknya kambing itu seperti kesetanan. Akhirnya meringis dia, badannya menggeliat-geliat gak tahan lagi, mendesah

" Mau keluar pejuhku….hahhhhh…hagghhhh"

Sekarang Sehun membungkuk, napasnya terengah-engah, keringatnya basah kuyup dan penisnya masih tertanam di dalam. Dengan sekali gerakan Sehun mencabut penisnya sampai bunyi "pphhrrotthh " dan langsung merebahkan punggungnya ke tumpukan jerami yang kering di bawahnya.

* * *

Entah bagaimana, waktu meningkat remaja, cerita tentang kedahsyatan ukuran kontol Sehun yang luar biasa besar ternyata menyebar kemana-mana, jadi bahan omongan dan gosip wanita-wanita di kampungnya.

Mereka bercerita tentang badan Sehun yang penuh otot-otot perkasa, tentang penis raksasanya yang panjang. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun juga termasuk banyak omong, mengumbar kontolnya yang memang harus diakui, besarnya jauh melebihi ukuran kontol lelaki dewasa lainnya.

Wanita pertama yang nekat merayu Sehun di usia remaja itu adalah Kyungsoo yang suaminya bekerja di kapal laut dan hanya pulang 6 bulan sekali. Dengan segala siasat dan bujukan Sehun diajak ke rumah Kyungsoo yang kemudian beruntung mendapat keperjakaan Sehun.

"Gue udah ngerasain kontol Sehun yang sedepa panjangnya. Bener-bener bikin gue semaput". Kyungsoo berceloteh tentang kehebatan ukuran penis Sehun pada para janda di kampung itu.

Mendengar itu, lama-lama Sehun jadi bahan gunjingan para perempuan di kampung. Mata mereka nyalang menatap dengan penasaran pada tonjolan bagian depan celana Sehun yang menggunung.

Karena itu, walau umur Sehun masih terbilang remaja belia, tapi sudah belasan perempuan mengajak dan minta diperkosa olehnya. Bukan hanya janda atau istri selingkuhan di kampungnya, tetapi ibu-ibu pemilik salon dan penjahit di kecamatan juga sudah memakan dan menelan habis sampai megap-megap mengakomodasi selonjor daging mentah Oh Sehun.

Macam-macam cerita para perempuan gatel itu setelah merasakan kehebatan batang perkasa Sehun.

"Uhh, gue mau klenger deh rasanya diewek kontol gede Sehun".

Akhirnya Sehun jadi playboy. Playboy kampung lah!. Tetapi tetap saja para perempuan itu selalu dibuat penasaran dan merinding menahan gejolak birahi membayangkan kedahsyatan kejantanan Sehun.

Siluet tubuh Sehun kebetulan memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai laki laki yang gede nafsu. Lihat saja. Wajahnya yang tampan, punggungnya tegap dengan bahu lebar. tangan-tangan, kaki dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan otot-otot. Warna kulitnya yang pucat justru menambah keerotisan seorang Sehun. Apalagi Sehun sepertinya tak pernah puas mencari lubang sebagai tempat untuk mengasah kontolnya dan muntah enak (memuncratkan sperma)

* * *

Tapi setelah itu entah kenapa Sehun menghilang dari kampung. Tidak kedengaran beritanya dan tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya, apalagi batang penisnya.

Ternyata Sehun merantau ke kota besar untuk mencoba mengadu nasib dan peruntungan. Banyak pemuda, lelaki dan para suami yang senang dengan menghilangnya Sehun, tapi banyak juga yang kangen; yaitu para janda dan perempuan gatel di kampungnya.

Tanpa disangka, 3 tahun kemudian Sehun pulang merantau dan kembali ke kampungnya. Ternyata dia sudah jadi supir truk.

Mendengar Sehun pulang merantau, di kampung banyak suami dan kaum lelaki yang jadi was was. Pasalnya mereka takut kalau istri-istri mereka atau pacar-pacar cewek mereka ditidurin oleh Sehun. Apalagi sekarang Sehun umurnya sudah 25 tahun, sudah jadi laki-laki dewasa yang gagah dan matang, tapi belum punya istri.

Pulang ke kampung, Sehun kembali jadi incaran banyak perempuan edan yang gatel, mereka pada cari alasan supaya bisa ditidurin Sehun. Semua cerita-cerita kehebatan penis Sehun jelas membuat mereka dipenuhi setumpuk obsesi. Kapan giliran mereka diterobosi kontol Sehun?!. Dan dari kepala mereka mengalir berbagai gagasan untuk merayu Sehun.

Dasar gede nafsu, Sehun seorang lelaki yang maniak seks, dengan senang hati ia meladeni mereka tapi dia juga pintar tidak mau menemui para perempuan itu di rumahnya karena takut di sergap hansip atau dikeroyok para pemuda kampung. Maka dia nge-pos di warung kopi dan toko kelontong milik Chanyeol dekat kebun kelapa yang sepi, agak dipinggir kampung.

Chanyeol adalah seorang duda yang sudah lama sekali dikenal Sehun. Tak ada yang tahu persis sejak kapan Chanyeol berteman akrab dengan Sehun, tapi diam-diam dia selalu menyediakan kamar buat si Sehun terima "tamu perempuan".

Biasanya perempuan-perempuan gatel itu pergi ke warung itu, pura-pura mau beli sabun atau shampoo.

"Buat apaan mbak ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Hhmm … ya buat sabunan … biar wangi dan licin … kaya gak tau aja.." sambil matanya melirik genit.

" Mau dicobain di mana ?" tanya si Chanyeol lagi

" Di mana aja lah …" sahutnya

"Ada juga di dalem, tapi lagi ada yang tidur … si Sehun ! "

" Ada di dalam dia…?" lalu si perempuan menyeruak masuk ke kamar tidur kecil yang sekedar muat satu kasur saja dan sebuah lemari gantung.

Kalau sedang di kamar Chanyeol, Sehun biasa tiduran berselimutkan selembar kain sarung. Biasa memang, tanpa selembar kain apapun selain kain sarung itu, maksudnya supaya gampang kalau mau bertempur.

Begitu si perempuan gatel masuk, Sehun pun berpura-pura tidur.

"Sehun… tidur mulu kerjanya " ucap si perempuan gatel, Luhan namanya.

"Hhhheemmmm …ngantuk…." Sahut Sehun

"Keseringan sih …" tuduh Luhan si gatel

"Enggak ….dari kemarin belum diasah ….." menyahut begitu sambil dia pura-pura menggeliat supaya kain sarungnya terbuka.

Luhan langsung terbeliak matanya melihat batang rebung raksasa yang tegak menantang di selangkangan Sehun. Langsung saja Luhan naik ke ranjang, membuka kain batiknya dan menyingkap kain sarung Sehun yang memang hanya selembar itu lalu Luhan duduki selangkangan si Sehun.

Sehun pun langsung merampas kutang dan membetot kedua gunung kembar Luhan, dia lumat dengan mulutnya sampai Luhan menjerit pelan, sambil Sehun mengamblaskan penis raksasanya yang ngaceng ke vagina Luhan yang udah kegatelan.

"Hah … hahhhgghh…" desah Luhan keenakan. Teteknya diemot-emot mulut Sehun. Kedua tangan Sehun meremas dan mengerjai kedua pantat Luhan sehingga kegelian dan oleng mengaduk-aduk.

Diterobos kontol gede Sehun yang kayak kayu bakar, terasa hancur peranakan dan segenap usus di dalam perut Luhan. Campur aduk sakit dan kenikmatannya. Mau muntah, mau kencing, mau berak gak tahu lagi yang mana. Seluruh syaraf Luhan teregangkan seperti mau beranak, maka yang Luhan lakukan hanya pasrah.

"Biarin deh, mati biarlah …. " dalam hatinya. Pokoknya semua kurasakan mau diapain mau, di perkosa habis-habisan, dijejelin ke mulut, di tumpahin dengan sperma sampai meleler pun mau!. Dari vaginanya pun meleleh sperma kental Sehun. Kasur basah semua biarin, besok dijemur Chanyeol.

Desahan Sehun dan erangan Luhan kedengaran sampai telinga Chanyeol. Dari suara yang didengarnya, Chanyeol jadi terangsang maka dia pun beranjak masuk mau nimbrung dengan batang penis yang sudah mengacung.

Walaupun nafsu birahi Chanyeol sudah mendidih kayak air yang bergolak, ternyata dia tidak nimbrung untuk mengerubuti Luhan tetapi dia terus memperhatikan pertunjukan seks di atas kasur itu sampai Sehun klimaks untuk menanamkan benih-benih keturunannya dan Luhan sudah orgasme sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Rupaya Chanyeol lebih doyan nonton Sehun ngeseks!.

* * *

Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka nonton Sehun maen seks bukan tanpa alasan...

Keakraban Chanyeol dengan Sehun juga tidak terjadi begitu saja.

Kedekatan mereka berawal ketika Sehun baru pulang merantau dan sedang nongkrong di warung Chanyeol; sedangkan Chanyeol juga saat itu sedang menjaga warungnya.

Tatkala Sehun sedang duduk santai sambil berselonjor, tanpa disengaja gundukan kontolnya mengintip keluar dari pinggir celana pendeknya yang longgar dan kedodoran.

Chanyeol yang sudah sering mendengar cerita kedahsyatan ukuran kontol Sehun mendadak penasaran.

"Ada yang mau keluar tuh .." kata Chanyeol iseng

"Apanya yang mau keluar ..?" Sehun tidak mengerti

Itu tuh batang singkong" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk selangkangan Sehun.

"Ooo.., kirain apaan yangg.. keluarr.." kata Sehun cuek.

Medadak tangan Chanyeol jadi agresif, menepuk paha Sehun dan meraba tonjolan dibalik celana Sehun "Kamu sering ngeseks ya?"

"Aahh, Abang bisa ngerti lah!, maklum dong Bang, kita sama-sama lelaki kan?" jawab Sehun tanpa mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

Kepalang basah "Kontol Sehun gede banget ya?.Orang-orang pada ngomongin siihh.." kata Chanyeol sambil tangannya meremas jendolan yang menonjol itu.

Sehun agak heran dan masih belum menduga maksud Chanyeol.

"Ah, ngapain sih pegang-pegang Bang?, kan Abang juga punya sendiri".

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, tangannya makin berani meremas-remas dan memijat selangkangan Sehun. Dalam hatinya, kapan lagi kesempatan macam ini datang.

Chanyeol gelagapan, gemetar, deg-degan campur aduk menjadi satu.

"Sehuunn", suaranya sesak lirih.

"Abang mau lihat kontol Sehun" kata Chanyeol yang bener-bener seperti pengemis. Pengemis birahi.

"Wah Bang, kita kan sama-sama lelaki Bang"

Tak ada nada mengejek dalam suara Sehun. Tapi karena dia merasa sudah lama kenal Chanyeol maka tanpa rasa curiga dia menyambung "Yuk deh, kita ke belakang, liatnya di WC aja ya?".

Di WC tanpa sungkan Sehun memelorotkan celana pendeknya dan penisnya yang masih lemas langsung menyembul karena dia tidak pakai celana dalam. Kembali Chanyeol menggapaikan tangannya ke kejantanan lemas Sehun dan langsung meremasi batang kejantanan Sehun dan memijatinya.

Yang mengherankan, remasan tangan Chanyeol ternyata membuat penis Sehun semakin membesar dan akhirnya tegak berdiri.

"Wah, Bang.., kenapa aku jadi ngaceng Bang?"

"Besar sekali Hun, dibanding lenganku masih lebih gede kontol mu"ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali meremas-remas batang Sehun.

Sehun bingung. Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang meremas penisnya. Belum pernah ada laki laki yang "menyerang" dirinya secara terbuka. Sehun heran karena itu pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang mau meremas, mengobok-obok dan menjarah keperkasaannya dengan sebegitu rupa.

Beberapa saat Sehun terdiam, menikmati apa yang sedang berlangsung.

"Kita cari tempat aja yuk?", kejar Chanyeol memaksa.

"Ngapain Bang? Dimana?, Gak ada tempat".

Chanyeol jadinya nggak sabaran. "Udahlah Sehun, ayyoo kita ke rumahku aja" Chanyeol langsung mencari kesempatan dengan penuh nafsu.

Dan pada saat itulah mungkin Sehun baru menyadari keanehan kelakuan Chanyeol yang berbeda dibanding semua lelaki lain yang pernah dia kenal.

Seumur hidupnya Sehun tak pernah membayangkan keberadaan pria macam Chanyeol yang menyukai sesama lelaki. Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti arah sikap Chanyeol yang dia anggap aneh dan ganjil.

"Abang maunya gimana?". Tanya Sehun agak terperangah, tapi dengan lugunya Sehun patuh mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol menjadi sangat kehausan. Tangannya langsung merengut celana gombor Sehun kemudian memerosotkannya. Sehun diam terpaku membiarkan dirinya ditelanjangi oleh sesama lelaki, dan dalam waktu yang singkat mereka berdua telah sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Kontol Sehun yang benar-benar gede dan panjang itu kini dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Sehunn, aku nafsu bangett Hunn", Chanyeol mendesah.

Seumur hidupnya Sehun tidak pernah tahu, tidak pernah terbayangkan dan tidak pernah mengerti adanya penyimpangan seksual antara 2 lelaki.

Boro-boro mengerti, Sehun bahkan tidak tahu penyebutan "seks sejenis", "sesama jenis". Sehun adalah lelaki yang memang terlahir sebagai laki-laki sempurna, normal, straight!.

Sehun bingung kenapa Chanyeol bisa bernafsu pada dirinya yang sama-sama lelaki sampai seperti ini?. Dan tentu saja saat itu kontol Sehun masih lemas.

Sehun tidak merasakan rangsangan apapun dan tidak bernafsu sama sekali.

Tanpa disuruh Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Sehun lalu membuka mulutnya. Penis besar milik Sehunpun masuk. Mulutnya penuh dengan batang kelaki-lakian Sehun. Batang itu masuk terus sampai bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di pangkal penis itu menggelitik hidung Chanyeol.

Dasar gede nafsu!, tidak sampai 5 detik penis Sehun ternyata langsung tegang!, bukan hanya karena nafsu tapi juga karena sentuhan sedikit saja!.

Chanyeol hampir tersedak karena penis yang tegang itu sedemikian panjang sehingga menyentuh tenggorokannya dan menyumbat saluran nafasnya. Keras dan liat, denyut-denyut penis Sehun dia rasakan. Rasa pre-cum yang asin dan licin memenuhi syaraf perasa lidahnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menggenjot kontol itu dan secara alamiah Sehun mulai juga menarik dan mendorong kontolnya maju-mundur dengan irama tetap didalam liang mulut abang kesayangannya itu. Rupanya Chanyeol sudah berpengalaman dalam hisap-menghisap penis sehingga dia begitu mahir mengimbangi gerakan kejantanan Sehun. Bibirnya sengaja ia rapatkan agar terasa sempit. Batang Sehun bergerak keluar-masuk semakin lama semakin cepat.

"...mmmpphh... mmpphh..." Hanya itu yang terdengar.

Wajah Sehun mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mesum.

"...hhhoohhh... mulut Abang anget dan basah... ooohh..."

Sehun semakin terangsang. "...hhhoo... aaahhh... aaahhh..."

Akhirnya Sehun memakai mulut 'Abang' Chanyeol untuk mengenjot dan memuaskan libidonya. "...hhhoosshhh... aaahhh..."

Desahan-desahan mesum Sehun terus terdengar.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik tubuh Sehun untuk menindih tubuhnya. Ia membuka lebar-lebar selangkangannya, seolah bersiap menerima penetrasi penis Sehun ke lubang pantatnya.

Saat ujung kemaluan Sehun menyentuh bibir lubang pantat Chanyeol...

Wwuuhh ..rasanya selangit.

Chanyeol membalurkan air ludah ke batang berurat Sehun, kemudian menggenggam dan mengarahkannya kearah lubang pantat di tengah selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar.

Agak kasar, tapi Sehun secara naluriah mendorong dengan keras penisnya menerobos lubang pantat Chanyeol yang sempit diiringi birahi yang memuncak. Rasa pedih perih menyeruak saraf-saraf di dinding anus Chanyeol. Tetapi itu hanya sesaat.

Dan siang itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sehun diajari oleh Chanyeol bagaimana cara bersetubuh sesama lelaki.

Begitu Sehun mulai menaik-turunkan pantatnya untuk mendorong dan menarik penisnya, rasa pedih perih itu langsung berubah menjadi kenikmatan tiada tara. Chanyeol menjerit kecil.. tetapi desahan bibirnya tak bisa dia bendung.

Chanyeol meracau kenikmatan,

"Enak banget kontolmu Hun.. aahh.. nikmatnyaa.. kontolmu Sehun.. oohh.. teruuss.. teruuss., uuhh gede bangett yaahh.. Sehunn.. Eenakk Uhhh.."

Genjotan Sehun semakin kencang. Pantatnya naik turun demikian cepat seperti mesin pompa. Dan saraf-saraf lubang anus Chanyeol semakin mengencang menimbulkan kenikmatan tak terhingga bagi Sehun dan pastinya bagi 'Bang Chanyeol'.

Namanya juga seks maniak, Sehun tiada henti-hentinya membobol lubang pantat Chanyeol sedemikian lamanya. Sehun berceloteh, 'Uuuhh Bang, sempit banget memekmu Bang.., sempit bangeett.. Bang... enaakk bangett..'.

Chanyeol sangat tersanjung oleh celotehan Sehun. Dan hasratnya melonjak. Pantatnya bergoyang keras mengimbangi tusukkan maut kontol Sehun.

"Sehunn .. Sehunn.. Ohh.. aku mau keluarr.. keluarr.. aahh..', Chanyeol histeris.

Ternyata demikian pula dengan Sehun.

JROOOTTT... JROTTT... JJROTTTT...

Genjotan terakhir yang cepatnya tak terperikan rupanya mendorong berliter-liter air mani Sehun tumpah membanjiri lubang pantat Chanyeol. Keringat mereka tak lagi terbendung, mengucur bagai air hujan.

Kemudian semuanya jadi lengang. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi nafas yang tersengal-dari mereka berdua.

"Gila Bang, gak nyangka pantat Abang sempit juga lho ….mencengkeram lagi … hehehe ..nikmat. Lain dengan memek cewek" kata Sehun.

"Bener Hun?" Chanyeol tersanjung.

"Paling enak lobang pantat Abang, sempit mencengkeram" kata Sehun sambil berbisik kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga enak Hun …" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun sekilas. Dia sadar bahwa sejak siang itu dia akan selalu menyerah pada kemauan Sehun.

Bagi Chanyeol, pengalaman pertama dibool oleh Sehun membuatnya jadi terobsesi pada Sehun dan kontol gedenya, sehingga selalu saja Chanyeol membujuk, merayu dan mengemis akan penis idamannya, penis Sehun.

Pengalaman pertama melakukan hubungan seks sejenis dan bersetubuh bersama Chanyeol dengan cara bersodomi sudah pasti tidak merubah Sehun jadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis, karena Sehun adalah laki laki normal yang macho dan terlalu cowok banget.

Sehun tetap lebih bernafsu ngeseks dengan perempuan-perempuan.

Mengerti akan kesukaan Sehun terhadap perempuan, Chanyeol membolehkan kamarnya dipakai Sehun sebagai tempat pelampiasan nafsu birahinya dengan perempuan-perempuan gatel.

Sehun tidak keberatan biar Chanyeol suka menonton dia beraksi diatas tubuh perempuan-perempuan gatel itu. Sehun juga sesekali mau meladeni permintaan Chanyeol.

Hubungan tak wajar antara Sehun dengan Chanyeol berlangsung selama berbulan bulan, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol harus pulang ke kampungnya untuk meneruskan usaha orang tuanya disana.

Kepergian Chanyeol tentu saja tidak jadi masalah buat Sehun karena dia bisa dan lebih suka melampiaskan nafsunya pada para perempuan-perempuan gatel.

Tapi masalahnya, para lelaki dan para suami di kampungnya lebih ketat mengawasi dan membatasi pergaulan para istri-istri dan pacar-pacar mereka sehingga Sehun jadi sulit ketemu dengan para perempuan gatel itu.

Karena Sehun adalah lelaki gede nafsu yang secara rutin harus menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisnya maka lama-lama Sehun mulai frustasi karena frekuensi ngeseks dia jauh berkurang. Sedangkan untuk ngeseks dengan pelacur atau wanita PSK, Sehun tidak punya cukup uang.

Suatu hari, tak sengaja Sehun lihat di koran ada berita tentang anak-anak jalanan yang suka disodomi oleh preman atau lelaki dewasa.

Sejak itulah Sehun juga berkhayal untuk mengalihkan hasrat seksualnya pada Bocah bocah jalanan yang gampang ditemuinya dimana-mana, apalagi sosok tubuh bocah-bocah lelaki jalanan itu biasanya ramping dan mulus seperti perempuan.

TBC

 **OH GOD! \\(T_T)/ ampuni dosa-dosa ku ;( apa-apaan tadi itu(?) bukannya nerusin ff ku yang lain malah balik bawa ff baru yang bahkan bukan aku yang bikin TT**

 **Pertama-tama kalian harus tahu bahwa jadi anak sma tingkat terakhir itu ga mudah TT hampir ga ada waktu sama skali buat nulis cerita apalagi buka MS Word TT maka dari itu aku lama skali ga ngelanjutin cerita-cerita ku yang lain.**

 **Tapi aku back ;') selain karena aku ingin memberitahu kepada kalian pembaca dan penikmat konten ahayahay(?) kalau aku masih ada dan hidup (TT) aku juga ternyata masih ada waktu buat baca cerita mesummm (betapa mesumnya dirimu ini Blairrr)**

 **Jadi saat aku lagi gabut dan aku sempet2in untuk nyari cerita-cerita NC di google ;') dan celakanya si google itu membawaku ke sebuah situs cerita dewasa yang menampilkan cerita ini. Awalnya aku males baca karena aku memang ga sebegitu sukanya ama konten Yaoi(Gay) tapi setelah aku baca setengah (akhirnya dibaca juga) aku jadi kesengsem sama peran utamanya TT**

 **Saat selesai baca cerita ini aku langsung bertekad(?) bahwa aku akan membawa cerita ini ke FFN dan mengganti perannya menjadi Sehun Centric. Kenapa Sehun? Well, selain karena ultimate bias ku adalah Sehun, juga karena di Knowing Brother diketahui SEHUN HAS THE BIGGEST DINGDONG IN EXO GUYS \\(^_^)/ (penistaan terhadap Sehun, cepat telfon 911 dan laporkan aku pleaseuu) ;( wait(?) jangan laporkan aku(?)**

 **So.. Im Back.. cerita ini ada 3 chapter ya guys, akan aku lanjutkan secepat mungkin untuk memenuhi nafsu kalian terhadap ff NC yeyyy(?) dan buat ff ku yang lain, mungkin aku akan ngelanjutin yg Daddys Milk dulu dan dengan berat hati aku harus menghapus ff ku yg Red In A Room. Kenapa? Karena peminatnya dikit -_-**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari Blair si MackarelPasta. Semoga kalian hidup sehat dan dosa kalian bisa diampuni TT**

 **BHAY.**


End file.
